Danger
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel - Twincest Tom avait un problème, un énorme problème.


**Danger**

(Pour Fanny)

---

Tom tentait désespérément de ne pas dévier son regard vers le corps à demi nu, exposé d'une façon extrêmement tentante à uniquement quelques pas de lui. Un seul mini coup d'œil d'une nanoseconde, et il merderait, il en avait pleinement conscience. Il crispa davantage ses doigts déjà fermement agrippés à l'accoudoir du canapé, et se força à contempler ses propres pieds.

Il ne devait pas dévier les yeux, surtout pas, mais plutôt se concentrer sur la présence des autres personnes dans la pièce, et leurs activités. Gustav faisait sûrement tourner une baguette de batterie entre ses doigts, comme d'habitude, Georg passait une énième fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà ultra lisses, et Bill,…

Bill se changeait encore une fois avant le show, pris d'une soudaine envie de porter CE jean avec CE T-shirt pour le début du concert, plutôt que la tenue qu'il avait prévu à l'origine. Tom avala durement sa salive à la pensée de Bill dénudé, et pesta intérieurement contre sa nouvelle lubie.

Complètement inconscient du danger qu'il courrait, Bill achevait – enfin - de se vêtir, et Tom se permit de relever les yeux. Une seconde trop tôt.

Il délaissa son fauteuil et se retrouva en deux enjambées derrière son frère.

**« Attends, je vais t'aider »**

Ses doigts coururent d'une manière tout à fait innocente, sauf pour lui, sur le dos chaud de Bill, et dévalèrent son T-shirt avant de s'accrocher au zippe de la fermeture éclair pour le remonter. Tom souleva les cheveux noirs d'une main pour éviter de les emmêler à la fermeture, et acheva de fermer le haut de Bill, après une dernière caresse aérienne sur sa nuque.

Bill se retourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant qui le fit fondre intérieurement. Il se reprit, et soupira.

**« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si intransigeant niveau fringues ? »**

**« Je sais pas »** Bill pencha la tête sur le côté et prit un air songeur. **« Juste, j'aime être parfait… sûrement »**

Tom hocha la tête et son regard dévala le visage de son frère, s'attardant un instant sur ses lèvres brillantes de gloss, avant de dévorer mentalement la peau si tentante de sa gorge. Tom se figea brusquement, et il plongea ses pupilles accusatrices dans celles de Bill.

**« C'est quoi cette trace…là ? »** Il pointa de l'index une marque à peine visible à travers la couche de fond de teint, et Bill rougit.

**« Je…Tom, c'est rien, juste – un bleu. »**

Tom le regarda sévèrement avant de balayer la salle des yeux. Gustav et Georg feignaient l'indifférence, mais il était certain du contraire.

Il tira Bill par le bras, ignorant ses protestations, et le tira dans la pièce adjacente.

Les toilettes, soit.

La porte claqua et Tom plaqua durement – mais tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal - Bill contre le mur de carrelage froid, encadrant son visage de ses coudes. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs haleines chaudes fusionnaient entre leurs bouches, et Bill se sentit mal à l'aise.

**« Tom… »**

**« Bill, dis-moi sincèrement, est-ce que tu étais avec quelqu'un hier soir ? »**

Bill vira au cramoisi et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux fuirent ceux de Tom, et il avoua.

**« Oui. On a… »** Il hésita avant de tout déballer **« On a couché ensemble »**

**« Putain, t'as perdu ta virginité et tu me l'as pas dit avant ? »** s'interloqua vivement Tom.

Bill inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

**« Je n'étais déjà plus vierge… »**

**« Pardon ? »** Tom se recula, choqué **« et ça fait combien de temps hein ? »**

Tom était sincèrement blessé, il n'aurait jamais cru que Bill lui cacherait une chose pareille. Il se gifla mentalement, s'il n'avait pas autant bu la veille, il aurait pu surveiller Bill. Mais il l'avait fait, et il avait le résultat sous les yeux.

**« Ca fait que, trois mois, quelque chose comme ça. »**

**« Et ça fait combien d'amantes ça ? »** s'étrangla Tom

**« Juste deux. Deux mecs. »** Rajouta Bill après une courte hésitation.

**« Mecs ?»**

Tom ferma les yeux et, derrière ses paupières, défilèrent des flashs de Bill et un homme inconnu au visage insaisissable. Bill qui gémissait, ses yeux voilés et ses joues rougies ; Bill qui se faisait pénétrer, griffant la peau de l'inconnu alors qu'il criait de plus en plus fort à chacun de ses à-coups ; Bill qui se cambrait en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses cheveux venant fouetter son dos pâle tandis qu'il jouissait.

Tom gloupsa et rouvrit brutalement les yeux, cherchant à reprendre contact avec la réalité, et ils se perdirent dans ceux, embués, de son jumeau.

**« Putain Bill, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »**

**« Peut-être parce que…J'avais peur que tu ne vois en moi qu'une tapette prête à se faire prendre par n'importe quel beau mec… »** Murmura Bill presque imperceptiblement.

Tom vit rouge et le gifla, avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Bill lui renvoya un regard blessé et massa sa joue meurtrie de sa main.

**« Oh Bill ! Je ne voulais pas, excuse-moi ! Mais je t'interdis de dire ça – jamais je ne pourrais te considérer comme ça ! Tu devrais le savoir ! »**

Il s'affola, culpabilisant déjà alors qu'une trace rouge apparaissait distinctement sur la joue habituellement blanche de Bill.

**« Tom, t'es pas bien, putain »**

**« Bill excuse-moi. J't'en supplie, je voulais pas te frapper, vraiment, j'ai réagi comme un con »**

Bill se rapprocha de Tom, posant une main sur son épaule, et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**« C'est pas grave Tom, okay ? On va dire qu'on est quitte, j'aurais pas du te cacher des choses »**

Tom hocha vaguement la tête, horrifié d'avoir lui-même défiguré son jumeau qu'il trouvait si sublime.

---

Georg soupira ostensiblement et toqua pour la énième fois contre la petite porte.

**« Bill, sors de cette salle de bain, où, j'te jure, je défonce la porte »**

**«T'es lourd putain, j'ai pas fini »** grogna Bill de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Pestant encore, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et consentit enfin à sortir, ses vêtements sous le bras. Il lança un regard hautain à Georg, lui provoquant un fou rire incontrôlable, et continua son chemin d'un air digne jusqu'à sa couchette.

Il déposa ses habits sur son lit et se retourna vers Tom, allongé sur celui d'en face, qui le regardait étrangement, comme figé.

**« Tom ? »** Bill se pencha vers lui et agita sa main devant ses yeux **« ça va ? »**

Tom releva brutalement le regard vers lui, et il y eut une seconde de blanc où il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

Puis Bill se retrouva plaqué contre son matelas, un corps encore vêtu se pressant contre son entière nudité, sa serviette ayant valdinguée dans un coin. Deux mains agrippèrent fermement ses hanches et une bouche se perdit contre son cou. Bill se débattit à moitié, trop surpris pour réagir correctement.

**« Tom ! Arrête-ça ! »**

Il sentit une des mains de Tom délaisser ses hanches pour venir défaire sa propre ceinture, et entendit le bruit de froissement du baggy qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Le sous vêtement suivit le même chemin, et Tom vint se recoller contre Bill qui tenta de le repousser. Il était si faible face à son frère qu'il paniqua totalement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et ça l'effrayait encore davantage.

Tom frotta son érection contre ses fesses et s'en fut trop pour Bill qui hurla.

**« Putain Tom, tu comptes vraiment violer ton propre jumeau ? »**

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe, et Tom se pétrifia littéralement, la seule pensée cohérente l'habitant encore se résumant à une litanie de « Merde ».

Puis il se recula vivement, affolé par ses propres actes.

**« Bill, je…putain »** Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à l'extrémité opposé du bus.

Bill le regarda s'enfuir, et replia ses genoux contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras. Il tremblait encore légèrement, et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Tom avait-il vraiment essayé de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait essayé de faire ?

---

Tap Tap Tap. Tom tambourinait nerveusement des doigts sur le bois poli de la table, dérapant parfois sur une miette ou un bout de céréale écrasée. Il avait évité Bill toute la nuit, se couchant alors qu'il dormait déjà profondément, et se levant bien avant lui.

Face-à-face avec son bol de lait, il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à la confrontation qui ne manquerait pas de survenir. Comment allait-il pouvoir se justifier de _ça_, à Bill ?

Des pas hésitants retentirent dans le bus, et se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour déterminer qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, et il baissa obstinément son regard vers son bol, lui trouvant soudainement un intérêt fabuleux.

**« Tom »** la voix était douce, bien qu'encore enrouée **« Faut que tu m'expliques »**

Tom secoua négativement la tête, il ne pouvait pas. Bill s'agenouilla à côté de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis, et emprisonna d'autorité ses mains entre les siennes.

**« Tom, regarde-moi au moins »** supplia Bill, et Tom céda. Il tourna son visage vers le sien, et l'air décomposé de Bill l'attrista. Tout était de sa faute.

**« Dis-moi, Tom. Dis-moi tout »**

**« Je peux pas Bill, je peux pas »**

**« Plus tard ? »** le ton de Bill était bienveillant, et Tom aura presque pu le haïr pour sa gentillesse. Il aurait du le frapper, l'insulter, le renier…. Mais non, Bill restait juste là, à lui quémander gentiment une explication.

**« Plus tard »**

**« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Tom, mais tu devras m'expliquer pourquoi tu as voulu, enfin, essayer de me… »**

**« Ne prononce pas ce mot ! » **ordonna Tom** « Je voulais pas…, je voulais vraiment pas Bill. Pas **_**ça**_**. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »**

Tom se prit la tête entre les mains et Bill se releva pour s'asseoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

**« Tu veux encore des céréales ? »** fit-il d'un ton léger.

Tom serra les poings, il avait un frère _trop_ parfait.

---

Tom prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à enclencher la poignée, ses doigts frémissants, et son cœur palpitant à une allure étourdissante au fond de sa cage thoracique. La porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre sombre, dévoilant le jeune homme brun allongé tranquillement à plat ventre sur son lit, un livre ouvert entre ses coudes repliés, ses paumes soutenant son menton. Tom referma doucement derrière lui, et s'avança de quelques pas timides en direction de son frère. Il ne put empêcher son regard de couler le long de la silhouette de Bill, s'attardant sur la cambrure de ses reins et sur le miroitement de la lumière sur sa chevelure sombre qui semblait si douce qu'il avait juste envie d'y passer les doigts.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur appartement, et au total trois semaines depuis l' « incident ». Chacune de ces longues journées avaient constitué pour Tom un défi à relever, le forçant à mélanger toutes les astuces et excuses possibles et imaginables pour passer du temps loin de Bill. Difficile, lorsqu'on partage un tourbus et une scène. Pourtant, Bill aurait du lui faciliter la tâche et chercher à l'éviter le plus possible…mais non. Il se collait toujours autant à lui durant les concerts, ne se rendant sûrement pas compte de la douce torture que cela représentait pour Tom. Ou alors, si, il s'en rendait compte, mais faisait passer son professionnalisme avant tout. Mais Tom en doutait.

Bill releva la tête de son bouquin en sentant le matelas s'affaisser devant lui. Il retira les écouteurs qui déversaient un flot de musique à ses oreilles, arrêta son mp3, et rampa de quelques centimètres. Il se retourna pour se retrouver allongé sur le dos, et appuya son crâne sur les genoux de Tom, lui adressant un grand sourire au passage. Tom lui rendit un regard noir qui n'égratigna même pas sa joie de le voir. Tom avait un peu trop tendance à l'éviter ces derniers temps, et le voir débarquer dans sa chambre à l'improviste le réjouissait, même s'il devinait pertinemment la raison de sa venue.

Bill ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait du comportement de son jumeau, ce jour-là. A dire vrai, il attendait d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir analyser les faits en toute connaissance de cause. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de juger les gens, et surtout pas Tom. Il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à son frère pour quoi que ce soit, et il assumait. Il savait que ce n'était pas une chose saine, qu'il devrait fuir Tom plutôt que de penser que même s'il _l'_avait fait, il lui aurait pardonné.

« De toute façon, » songea-t-il, « j'ai toujours été un mec étrange. »

**« Billi »** Tom enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure de son frère, jouant nerveusement avec ses mèches de cheveux **« je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher de moi comme ça »**

Bill soupira **« je fais ce que je veux, Tom. Je n'ai pas peur de toi »**

**« Vraiment, tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »** Tom haussa le ton, l'attitude insouciante de Bill était dangereuse pour lui, et il voulait qu'il s'en rende compte, trop effrayé qu'il était à l'idée, d'un jour, dépasser – une nouvelle fois - les bornes.

**« Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'a pas été effrayé à ce **_**moment-là**_** »**

Ils savaient pertinemment tout les deux de quel « moment » Tom parlait, et Bill se redressa vivement, fixant son regard dur dans celui de son homologue.

**« Oui, j'ai eu peur, okay ? J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie, c'est ça que tu veux savoir ? **

**Moi, tout ce que je veux savoir, Tomi, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi tu as dérapé, pourquoi tu es diffèrent avec moi ces derniers mois, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te tenir un couteau sous la gorge à chaque fois que je te frôle »**

Tom chercha à fuir son regard inquisiteur, mais Bill l'en empêcha en maintenant de ses deux mains son visage face au sien. Son souffle rageur s'écrasa contre sa bouche, et Tom se fit violence pour ne pas tout simplement se jeter sur lui pour dévorer avidement ses lèvres. Le désir était là, consumant son être aussi impitoyablement que le ferait une cascade de cendres qui dévaleraient le long de son corps.

**« Recule. Bill, j'te jure, recule »**

Bill secoua négativement la tête, se rapprochant encore. Son front se colla contre celui de son vis-à-vis et il chuchota presque agressivement.

**« Dis-moi tout, et maintenant. Tomi, je t'assure que je peux tout entendre »**

Tom puisa dans la dernière parcelle de volonté qui l'habitait encore, et repoussa au loin Bill qui chuta hors du lit, heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd.

**« Tu veux savoir Bill ? Tu veux savoir ce qui cloche chez moi ?**

**Et bien, **_**Billi**_**, je suis attiré par toi. En fait, non, c'est même bien plus que ça. C'est simple, dès que je te vois, j'ai juste envie de te plaquer contre un mur et te faire l'amour encore et encore, pour que tu cries jusqu'à ce que tu te pètes véritablement les cordes vocales. **

**« Tu m'obsèdes, et je veux savourer le moindre millimètre de ta peau qui m'attire inéluctablement.**

**« Dès que tu te balades, rien que légèrement dénudé, je dois me forcer à détourner les yeux et serrer les poings pour ne pas me jeter sur toi.**

**« Tu vois Bill, je fantasme sur toi depuis des mois. Tellement que je ne les compte même plus.**

**« Alors, t'en dit quoi, **_**frérot **_**? »**

Bill écarquilla les yeux, cherchant vainement une bouffée d'air à respirer pour faire repartir ses poumons, et réanimer son cœur qui avait bien du manquer deux ou trois battements sous le choc. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, reconnectant son cerveau pour pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente.

**« Tomi, je… »**

**« Tu sais pas quoi dire, je sais. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais dans ma chambre »**

Joignant immédiatement le geste à la parole sans laisser le temps à son frère de réagir, Tom quitta la pièce en de grandes enjambées si rapides que Bill ne le vit même pas passer.

**« Putain »**

Bill secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait une erreur quelque part. Un dysfonctionnement, quelque chose qui avait tout envoyé valser chez Tom.

Il fallait juste qu'il mette le doigt dessus, c'était simple.

---

Bill crispa ses orteils nus dans la moquette moelleuse et expira durement. Le moment était venu, et même le regard réprobateur de Tom ne le dissuaderait pas.

Cela faisait bien cinq jours que les jumeaux ne s'étaient même pas croisés, Bill évitant Tom sans véritablement chercher à le faire à la base. Seulement, son inconscient l'avait amené à se trouver toujours miraculeusement dans un coin de l'appartement à l'exact opposé de celui où Tom se situait.

**« Bill ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** Tom haussa un sourcil pour accentuer son interrogation.

Bill avait pénétré dans sa chambre quelques secondes auparavant, claquant la porte derrière lui, un air déterminé peint sur le visage, et cela avait le don d'inquiéter Tom. Il connaissait assez bien son jumeau pour savoir que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Sans dire un mot, Bill commença à déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise noire, les doigts rendus fébriles par sa nervosité. Le bouton céda, et il passa au second, puis au troisième, dévoilant peu à peu sa peau diaphane et parfaite.

Tom avala sa salive, se forçant à détourner les yeux pour les fixer sur le visage concentré de son jumeau.

**« Tu fous quoi, exactement ? » **

**« Je te montre… »**

D'un geste rapide, Bill défit les derniers boutons. Sa chemise s'ouvrit sur son torse imberbe, et il la fit descendre le long de ses épaules. Elle glissa avec fluidité sur ses bras avant de voltiger jusqu'au sol où elle s'effondra en un bruissement délicieux.

Mais pas aussi délicieux que l'était la vision de Bill qui s'offrait à Tom, et ce dernier s'étrangla à moitié lorsqu'il demanda : **« quoi ? »**

**« Moi »**

Imperturbable, Bill poursuivit sur sa lancée. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à sa ceinture de cuir qu'il déboucla et extirpa des passants pour la jeter par terre où elle rebondit en un cliquetis.

Ce son tira un peu Tom de l'espèce de transe où le déshabillement de Bill l'avait plongé. Complètement hypnotisé par son frère, il réussit cependant à articuler : **« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu te fais des illusions Tom. Je ne suis pas attirant. Et je te le démontre de la manière la plus simple qu'il soit… »**

Le bruit d'une braguette qu'on ouvre résonna dans le silence de la chambre, puis, durant ce qui put durer une seconde comme une éternité, il n'y eut plus que deux respirations saccadées qui se firent entendre.

**« Tu te trompes »** murmura Tom alors que Bill abaissait lentement son jean foncé le long de ses jambes fines.

Le pantalon rejoignit la chemise et Tom se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il avait raison, et Bill avait tort. Il était putain d'attirant, beaucoup trop pour leur bien à tout les deux.

Bill prit son inspiration et ferma les yeux alors qu'il se courbait pour retirer son dernier rempart contre la nudité. Il se retrouva enfin complètement nu, exposé au regard admiratif de son jumeau, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement le but recherché au départ.

**« Tu es parfait »**

Bill vira à l'écarlate et consentit enfin à relever le regard vers son jumeau qui le dévorait du regard. Ce dernier se leva, lentement, et se plaça en deux enjambées face à son frère.

**« Laisse-moi, te toucher »**

Bill n'aurait pu lui refuser, et il hocha vaguement la tête en guide d'assentiment.

Avec une délicatesse infinie, Tom leva la main droite pour venir caresser sa joue rosie, contemplant ce visage, si semblable au sien, et pourtant immensément plus beau.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et ses doigts descendirent le long de son menton, puis de sa gorge pâle avant de se perdre sur sa peau chaude. Sa deuxième main effleura son épaule, parcourant sa clavicule avant de dévaler son torse pour finir sa chute en s'accrochant fermement à sa hanche.

Il fit marcher son index et son majeur droits sur son torse, taquinant son téton au passage, puis ils dévièrent de leur chemin et Tom retraça lentement chaque courbe de l'imposant tatouage noir qui courait entre la taille et l'aisselle de Bill, fasciné par le contraste du tracé sombre sur la peau blanche.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'extrémité du « zurück », son index glissa jusqu'à la cuisse, provoquant une lignée de chair de poule sur son passage. Bill frissonna et Tom rapprocha son corps du sien, collant son torse nu contre son large T-shirt.

Sa bouche prit possession de la peau sucrée de Bill, à la jonction entre le cou et la clavicule, et la suça doucement. Il savourait sa saveur, ça avait bon goût, c'était celui de Bill.

Ses mains osèrent un peu plus loin, et ses pouces caressèrent les doux globes de ses fesses, ne s'aventurant pourtant pas davantage.

Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur le torse chaud de Bill, tombant à genoux devant lui alors que ses lèvres s'aventuraient sur son aine. Du bout de la langue, il redessina les étoiles fines, comme il avait tant rêvé de le faire. Le souffle de Bill se fit saccadé, alors que la langue parcourait ses abdos fins qui se contractèrent sous le contact. La bouche descendit encore, mais sa chute fut stoppée par une main.

A moitié à contre cœur, Tom se releva face à son frère et il réalisa enfin à quel point son jumeau était merveilleux de lui avoir offert cet instant.

Nichant son nez contre son cou, il murmura **« Merci »**

---

Bill pencha la tête en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le sommet de son crâne heurte le mur et s'y appuie. Il remua un peu, cherchant une position un peu plus confortable pour son dos, gêné par le montant du lit. Puis, il écarta les jambes, laissant ses mollets pendre paresseusement de part et d'autre du matelas. Enfin, il tira sur son vieux t-shirt grisâtre qui s'était légèrement soulevé, dévoilant alors sa peau pâle, pour le remettre correctement, et, satisfait, soupira de contentement, ses yeux se fermant tout seul sous le coup de la fatigue qui l'habitait.

Tom se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Bill, assis en tailleurs face à lui, et joua nerveusement avec le bas de son long t-shirt qui lui retombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, recouvrant même son caleçon. Son regard se perdit quelque part en Bill, et il soupira à son tour. La tenue de son jumeau était loin d'être affriolante, un vieux haut et un bas de survêtement informe, mais la seule pensée que Bill était complètement nu en dessous suffirait à lui faire perdre la tête, alors il évita laborieusement de la formuler. Heureusement, la semi pénombre régnait dans la chambre, et Bill, s'il regardait dans sa direction, n'aurait pu distinguer la couleur rosée qu'avaient prise ses joues.

Se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge, troublant le léger silence qui venait de s'installer et que Bill trouvait pourtant confortable.

Ils avaient passé les dernières heures de la nuit à discuter de tout un tas de choses plus ou moins importantes et intéressantes, s'asticotant ou riant aux éclats, dans un moment de complicité comme ils avaient l'habitude de les partager depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Une complicité simple et sans prise de tête, qu'ils affectionnaient tout les deux, particulièrement en un moment pareil, rempli de doutes et de cachotteries, de non-dits et de sous-entendus.

L'ambiance des derniers jours avait eu tendance à s'électriser, Tom ne pouvant s'empêcher de rechercher le moindre frôlement avec Bill, le souvenir brûlant de sa caresse sur sa peau douce le hantant, et Bill ne sachant comment s'éloigner de Tom. Ou plutôt, ne sachant s'il devait s'éloigner de Tom ou le laisser l'effleurer et le câliner.

Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose de si grave, ils avaient toujours fait ça, non ?

Evidemment, la situation était plus délicate qu'auparavant, mais Bill ne voulait pas repousser Tom qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant – dans la limite de la bienséance, bien sûr.

Il l'enlaçait, l'embrassait sur la joue, à la commissure des lèvres, enfouissait son nez contre son cou et plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il redoublait les contacts, ces fameux contacts qu'il s'était formellement interdit auparavant. Mais cette interdiction relevait du passé, avant que Bill ne se dévoile de lui-même dans sa plus stricte nudité, et lui laisse toucher son corps, cautionnant en quelque sorte cette attraction quasi-malsaine qu'il exerçait sur son frère.

Résultat, Tom ne se retenait plus de profiter du moindre minuscule plaisir que Bill lui accordait, volontairement ou pas, et il en voulait plus, encore plus, toujours plus.

C'était ainsi que l'atmosphère était devenue tendue dans cet appartement hambourgeois, théâtre d'un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris entre les deux protagonistes, et où le chat n'était pas forcément celui que l'on croyait.

Seule la pâle lumière, tamisée par les rideaux, d'un lampadaire dans la rue baignait la pièce, les laissant dans une demi obscurité qu'aucun des deux n'aurait voulu briser en allumant une vulgaire lampe de chevet, et Tom s'y complaisait, s'y sentant plus à l'abri, et s'enhardissant. Il titilla son piercing de la langue, en un bruit de succion qui fit redresser le visage de Bill vers le sien, relativement proche, pour l'interroger du regard.

Tom se mut encore, grappillant quelques centimètres sur l'espace vital de Bill, et accentuant la proximité entre leurs deux corps vaguement engourdis par l'heure tardive.

**« Billi ? »** hésita Tom, maltraitant davantage son piercing avec ses dents.

Bill entrouvrit la bouche pour articuler un **« Oui ? »**, et Tom ne put détacher son regard de ses lèvres pulpeuses, objet de son désir, dans l'immédiat.

Il leva son index et le pressa légèrement sur ses lèvres, pénétrant involontairement entre elles pour se cogner contre ses dents et s'humidifier de la salive de Bill. Il le ressortit, et le porta à sa propre bouche, goûtant pour la première fois la salive de son jumeau. Il la trouva délicieuse, mais il préférerait largement la savourer directement en Bill, et cette phrase qui martelait son esprit osa enfin franchir ses lèvres.

**« Je peux t'embrasser ? »**

Bill hésita un court instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Pour une personne normale, le contre aurait du l'emporter, mais pour Bill l'argument 'ça fera plaisir à Tom, ce n'est pas grand chose' prévalait sur les autres alertes du style 'tu vas entrer dans un cercle vicieux, où il te sera impossible de t'échapper, fais attention'.

Alors, il acquiesça faiblement et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres de sa langue.

Tom battit plusieurs fois des paupières, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et se mit à respirer irrégulièrement.

Il déplia ses jambes et se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver agenouillé entre les cuisses de Bill, posant une main sur le mur derrière lui pour se soutenir, et l'autre sous le menton de Bill pour remonter son visage vers le sien. Il le surplombait de peu, et Bill leva son regard vers lui, anxieux.

Tom se pencha légèrement, soufflant sur le bout de son nez qu'il gratifia ensuite d'un léger baiser, son cœur battant la chamade en lui.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Bill, avant de s'y presser plus franchement. Leurs bouches glissèrent d'abord l'une contre l'autre, dans un baiser rendu maladroit par le trouble de Tom, qui goûtait enfin à la saveur de Bill, qu'il avait tant de fois imaginée en pensée. Il devait bien avouer que la réalité dépassait de loin sa pauvre imagination.

Soupirant de bien-être, il entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit Bill faire de même. Sa langue se faufila entre celles de Bill, et il ferma enfin les yeux, un long frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle caressa timidement l'arrière de ses dents, Tom profitant de l'instant et tentant de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Puis sa langue frôla celle de Bill, jouant un peu avec son piercing, et se mêlant avec elle dans une douce étreinte. Elles se cajolèrent tendrement, s'enroulant et se désenroulant avec une exquise lenteur qui fit littéralement fondre Tom.

Il s'appuya d'une main sur les fines épaules de Bill, et exerça de l'autre une pression contre sa nuque, tentant d'approfondir encore plus le baiser, si cela était possible.

Il insuffla un peu plus de passion au baiser, et laissa la douceur de côté pour dévorer les lèvres de Bill des siennes, gémissant entre leurs bouches.

Tom n'était pas rassasié, et ses doigts glissèrent sur le torse de Bill, cherchant à se faufiler sous le tissu gênant. Deux mains se posèrent sur eux pour les stopper, et Bill décolla sa bouche de la sienne, respirant difficilement. Tom déposa encore une multitude de bisou sur ses lèvres encore rougies et humides, et Bill le laissa faire, à bout de souffle, sa cage thoracique se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme démesuré.

Bill rouvrit les yeux, et ils se perdirent dans ceux, brillants, de Tom qui le contemplait avidement.

Tom enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre lui pour l'enlacer. Ils basculèrent en arrière sur le lit, Bill se retrouvant à plat ventre contre Tom, son visage contre son cou, et son corps solidement enserré dans ses bras possessifs.

Bill rougit brusquement et se mordit la lèvre, mortellement gêné.

**« Tom ? »** chuchota-t-il faiblement contre son oreille.

**« Hum ? »**

**« Tu...euhm, enfin tu… »**

C'était embarrassant.

**« Tu bandes »**

**« Oh » **Tom piqua un fard et repoussa doucement Bill à côté de lui sur le matelas. Il se redressa et enlaça ses genoux.** « Je…désolé. On va - on va se coucher, hein ? »**

**« T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je sorte, pour, enfin, tu vois… »**

Tom vira au cramoisi et détourna le regard, posant ses yeux n'importe où, sauf sur Bill.

**« Non, non ça ira »**

**« Okay »**

Dire que Bill n'était pas troublé aurait été un mensonge, et c'était avec hésitation qu'il se faufila entre les couvertures, bien vite rejoint par Tom qui évita –pour le moment- de l'enlacer encore comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Les jumeaux ne dormaient plus si souvent que ça ensemble, Tom ayant rompu avec cette habitude quelques mois plus tôt, mais, petit à petit, ils renouaient avec leur ancienne coutume. Ils ne pouvaient pas se fuir éternellement, et cette petite intimité nocturne les avait toujours réconfortés tout les deux.

Quand ils se sentaient perdus dans le tourbillon incessant de leur vie, quand ils trouvaient que tout allait trop vite, alors qu'ils avaient juste envie de dire « stop » et de retrouver un rythme plus sain et plus doux, ils se réfugiaient dans les bras de l'autre. On aurait pu croire que les arracher si tôt du nid familial les aurait fait mûrir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, au contraire, cela redoublait leur besoin de se retrouver ensemble, puisant leur énergie et leur enthousiasme en l'autre. Les mots « chez eux » ne signifiaient plus grand-chose pour eux, qui passaient leur vie entre les hôtels, le tourbus, leur appartement, et la maison familiale. Leur « chez eux », c'était l'endroit où l'autre était, et ça leur suffisait.

Bill sourit à la nuit alors qu'il sentait Tom se recoller contre lui, ne pouvant résister à la tentation plus longtemps. Des bras possessifs s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, alors qu'un torse se calait contre son dos et qu'un visage se nichait contre sa nuque.

**« Bonne nuit »**

L'haleine chaude lui provoqua un long frisson qui remonta le long de son échine, et il répondit vaguement **« toi aussi »** avant de fermer les yeux et de sauter à pieds joints dans le monde de Morphée.

---

**« TOM »**

Le hurlement déchira le silence, et Bill se redressa sur le matelas, le souffle court.

De l'autre côté du mur, Tom remua dans son lit en grognant, se demandant vaguement ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Déjà qu'il détestait cette chambre d'hôtel, si en plus il se réveillait toutes les heures, il allait véritablement péter un câble. Il essaya de se rendormir et, comme à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le doux souvenir de la langue de Bill contre la sienne lui revint en mémoire. Il s'humecta les lèvres et gémit faiblement, il pouvait encore sentir son goût et sa chaleur.

Les Tokio Hotel avaient repris la route depuis quelques jours seulement, et deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Bill et lui s'étaient embrassés. Il sourit bêtement. « J'ai embrassé Bill », cette seule pensée suffisait à le rendre extatique, et un air rêveur s'affichait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il la formulait, c'est-à-dire toutes les cinq minutes.

Trois coups tapés à la porte le tirèrent du sommeil et il grommela, assez fort pour être entendu.

**« c'pour quoi ? »**

On n'avait pas idée de le déranger à une heure pareille.

**« Tomi, c'est moi. J'peux venir avec toi pour dor-»**

Bill n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, que Tom le tirait déjà à l'intérieur de la chambre, re-claquant la porte derrière lui.

**« -mir avec toi ? »**

**« Evidemment »** répondit Tom en le tirant à sa suite en direction du lit. **« ça a pas l'air d'aller, toi »**

**« Cauchemar »** il fit un geste évasif de la main **« affreux cauchemar. »** ajouta-t-il

**« Du coup, t'es venu voir ton Tomi pour qu'il te rassure, hein ?»** Tom roula des yeux **« Je suis trop gentil moi »**

**« Genre, ça te dérange de me serrer dans tes bras toute une nuit »** répliqua Bill avec un grand sourire, avant de se figer **« hum, désolé, j'aurais pas du dire ça »**

**« Pas grave »** murmura Tom en lui tournant le dos pour se recoucher.

Bill hocha la tête, penaud, et se faufila sous les couettes, Tom venant instantanément se coller contre lui. Ce dernier tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière et se rapprocha encore de Bill, tout deux allongés sur le flanc, et leurs visages face-à-face.

**« N'empêche, c'était horrible »**

**« Je veille sur toi, y'a aucun danger qui te guette ici » **le rassura Tom en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts **« a part moi »** rajouta-t-il pour lui-même en un murmure imperceptible.

**« Merci Tom »**

Si Bill avait entendu sa dernière phrase, il n'en montra pas le moindre signe.

**« Bonne nuit, alors »**

Tom ramena le visage de Bill vers le sien et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres offertes.

**« Bonne nuit »**

Bill ne broncha pas, c'était devenu coutumier entre eux, le baiser de bonne nuit de Tom. Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui interdire cela, et puis, c'était tellement mignon. C'était juste un bisou, après tout.

**« Bill »** hésita Tom après de longues minutes de silence où seules leurs respirations paisibles se faisaient entendre

**« Hum ? »**

Tom posa une main sur la hanche découverte de Bill** « Laisse moi encore t'embrasser, **_**vraiment »**_

Bill hésita, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà une bouche se plaquait durement contre la sienne. Il ne repoussa pas Tom, mais, au contraire, répondit au baiser avide. Pourquoi le repousserait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Après tout, les baisers de Tom étaient loin d'être désagréables.

---

Tom ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression qu'il allait étouffer. Un corps était avachi sur lui, pesant de tout son poids sur son torse, et une touffe de cheveux s'infiltrait entre ses lèvres et lui chatouillait les narines. Il remua pour se dégager un peu, histoire de trouver une bouffée d'air à inspirer. Son érection matinale frotta contre l'aine de Bill et il gémit contre son oreille, le réveillant.

**« Groumpft »**

Bill bougea à son tour, quittant peu à peu les limbes du sommeil, et grogna une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se relevait sur ses coudes, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Tom. Son entrejambe heurta quelque chose de dure, et Tom couina en rougissant. Bill le contempla un instant en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, l'esprit embrumé, avant de rosir à son tour en s'écartant bien vite de son frère.

Tom le retint pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner encore plus, et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Suivant son impulsion, il attira cette main contre son torse, et la fit glisser lentement le long de son t-shirt, de plus en plus bas, la peau de plus en plus chaude au fur et à mesure de sa descente.

Enfin, elle atteignit l'entrejambe brûlant de Tom et Bill ouvrit des yeux ronds, complètement éveillé maintenant. Il tenta de reculer sa main mais Tom l'en empêcha, la pressant plus fortement contre son sexe dur, seulement couvert par une mince couche de tissu. Il gémit et replia les doigts de Bill autour de son penis, s'envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

**« Lâche-moi »** ordonna Bill, peu enclin à subir les assauts de son frère si tôt le matin

**« Tom ! »** rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier n'en avait pas l'intention.

**« Fais-le Bill »** supplia Tom **« Touche-moi »**

**« Quoi ? »** s'écria Bill, abasourdi, et tentant toujours de récupérer sa main que Tom enserrait fermement entre ses doigts. Tom n'avait jamais essayé de forcer Bill à le toucher comme ça, et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

**« C'est ta faute, c'est entièrement ta faute si je suis si **_**dur**_** »**

**« Quoi ? »** répéta Bill, plus fort **« Tu te fous de moi ! Tom, arrête ça ! »**

**« T'es venu dormir avec moi – tu t'es collé à moi.»**

**« J'ai fait un cauchemar ! Putain, je suis venu parce que j'avais besoin de me faire réconforter par mon frère, pas pour me faire harceler sexuellement ! »**

**« Tout de suite les grands mots »** S'emporta le guitariste à son tour **« c'est pas grand-chose. Bill, tu me dois bien ça »**

Totalement énervé, Bill tira d'un coup sec et retira enfin sa main de la poigne de Tom, dans un craquement de phalanges. Il se releva vivement hors du lit, tournant le dos à son frère pour sortir de la pièce, et, immédiatement, Tom fit de même et se plaça devant lui.

**« Tom, laisse-moi passer, ça tourne au ridicule »**

**« Tu peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça ! »** répliqua Tom.

Bill lui jeta un regard noir, et avança d'un pas, le faisant reculer.

**« Je fais encore ce que je veux »**

**« Bill, tu as agis comme une chaudasse ! T'as plus qu'à assumer maintenant »**

**« Pardon ? »**

Un nouveau pas.

**« J'arrive pas à y croire »** sa voix dériva dans les aigus **« tu te fous de ma gueule ? »**

**« C'est toi qui te colle toujours à moi, qui me laisse te caresser, te toucher, t'embrasser. Avoue, tu le cherches bien »**

Bill fit un dernier pas et Tom se retrouva adossé au mur, coincé entre lui et son jumeau au regard menaçant.

**« Tom, tu me dégoûtes ! »**

Bill rapprocha son visage de celui de Tom, séparé du sien d'uniquement quelques ridicules centimètres, son souffla rageur d'écrasant contre le sien, irrégulier.

**« Putain, tout ce que tu veux c'est foutre ta queue au fond d'mon cul, hein ? » **ses mots dépassaient largement sa pensée, mais s'écoulaient de sa bouche en un flot incontrôlable **« T'es juste un putain d'enfoiré qui veux baiser ton frère, Tom ! »**

Tom ferma les yeux, une immense douleur s'emparant de lui alors que Bill l'achevait. **« T'es un putain de malade »**

La porte claqua et Tom se laissa glisser le long du mur, se frappant mentalement pour sa connerie. Ils avaient tous les deux largement dépassé les bornes, il en était conscient.

---

**« Georg, tu peux aller voir Bill et lui demander si…»**

**« Non »** trancha l'intéressé en roulant des yeux, le coupant en pleine phrase.

**« Et pourquoi ça ? »** s'énerva Tom, tapotant avec nervosité ses doigts sur le rebord du canapé.

**« Parce que c'est ridicule, Tom »** répondit Gustav, assis à côté de lui, s'amusant à faire tourner une baguette entre ses doigts pour faire passer le temps, et destresser.

**« Toi et Bill, vous êtes pitoyables. Incapables de faire un pas l'un vers l'autre pour vous excuser de je sais pas quoi, hein ? Et ça va durer combien de temps cette gaminerie ? Ca fait déjà une semaine et j'en ai marre ! **

**« Vous pourrissez l'ambiance avec vos prises de têtes incessantes, et vous avez presque bousillé les trois derniers concerts ! **

**« Alors, réglez ça comme vous voulez, à coup de poêles si il le faut, mais réconciliez-vous une bonne fois pour toute, merde ! Georg et moi on est pas obligé de subir vos infantilités, ça devient soûlant»**

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Bill grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que Tom s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le sofa, n'appréciant ni l'un ni l'autre de se faire remonter les bretelles par leur ami comme deux gamins récalcitrants.

Bill croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur, et remercia mentalement David de surgir dans la pièce en leur annonçant que c'était l'heure du show. Gustav ouvrit la marche, et les autres le suivirent, dans leur ordre d'entrée sur scène.

---

Les cris parvenaient à ses oreilles en un raz-de-marée sonore, et il se noya presque dans cette hystérie. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. De là où il était, il recevait des vagues de chaleur et d'excitation en provenance de l'amas de fan pressées contre la scène, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, et il fit le vide dans son esprit, se laissant uniquement porter par le flot d'adrénaline qui parcourut ses veines.

Il était le dernier encore en coulisse, les autres ouvrant déjà le show en un défilé de notes entraînantes. Il compta mentalement et porta le micro à ses lèvres pour entamer la chanson. C'était une chose qu'il adorait faire, provoquer l'hystérie des fans avec sa seule voix, et il entendait clairement la hausse de l'excitation de là où il était.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, encore hors de vue de la foule, avant de s'élancer vraiment sur scène, heureux.

Les chansons défilèrent, s'enchaînèrent, et Bill restait prudemment loin de Tom. Il aurait voulu s'approcher de lui, lui tourner autour, s'appuyer contre son épaule, toutes ces petites attentions qu'il lui portait habituellement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça. Tom lui en voudrait, et Bill lui voudrait tant mettre fin à cette querelle stupide. Il voulait retrouver son frère, même si Tom était bourré d'idées incestueuses, il s'en fichait complètement. Ils n'avaient jamais été en froid aussi longtemps, et Bill savait que c'était sa faute. Entièrement sa faute, et il n'avait plus qu'à s'excuser auprès de lui, à s'aplatir devant lui, et à le supplier de lui pardonner pour qu'ils continuent comme avant.

Peu importait si Tom le touchait trop, il préférait nettement les baisers volés et les caresses furtives à une ignorance totale.

C'était dur, trop dur, et il était juste à bout de nerfs, et il savait que Tom l'était aussi. Résultat, ils n'avaient cessé de se sauter à la gorge pour une broutille, en prenant leurs amis à partis.

Le moment venait d'y mettre fin, et Bill décida que ce moment serait le soir-même.

---

Bill transférait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, se dandinant nerveusement devant la porte blanche. Il repassa pour la millième fois en une minute ses mains dans sa chevelure, emmêlant encore ses doigts à ses mèches humides de sa douche, et les en extirpant en couinant de douleur. Il pesta intérieurement, et répéta encore l'opération sans y penser.

Si la nervosité pouvait se mesurer sur une échelle, Bill serait à coup sûr à l'échelon le plus haut. Cela devait bien faire dix bonnes minutes qu'il était planté au même endroit, pesant le pour et le contre, et ne pouvant se résigner à agir.

Il réajusta son t-shirt, remonta son jean trop large un peu plus haut sur ses hanches et aplatit ses cheveux mouillés de la paume de la main.

Et, enfin, il toqua. Un coup, faible, trop faible, voire carrément inaudible, même pour lui. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte et n'entendit aucun bruit.

Peut être Tom dormait-il ?

Il ferait mieux de partir alors, Tom avait besoin de sommeil, il ne fallait pas le réveiller. Oui, vraiment, c'était mieux qu'il parte, maintenant.

Alors pourquoi il ne bougeait pas ?

Et puis, c'était ridicule, Tom ne pouvait pas être déjà couché, il était trop tôt.

Non, il devait avoir pris une douche, comme lui, et ensuite... Et ensuite il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas planifier les moindres faits et gestes de son jumeau, tout de même !

Il secoua la tête, cessant une bonne fois pour toute de tergiverser, et frappa deux coups secs, d'une puissance sonore raisonnable.

**« Ouais ? »** grommela Tom de l'autre côté du mur.

« Encourageant » songea Bill qui envisageait sérieusement l'idée de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

**« Tomi»** répondit simplement Bill, **« c'est moi »** rajouta-t-il avant de se frapper mentalement. Evidemment que c'était lui, qui d'autre appellerait son frère Tomi ? Personne, ou alors il irait personnellement trancher les cordes vocales de quiconque oserait le faire.

**« Oh Bill, mais t'as plus peur que je te viole contre un mur ? »** le ton était glacial, et Bill peina à garder son sang-froid. Tom pouvait vraiment être insupportable, parfois.

**« Tu m'ouvres ? Faut que je te parle, s'il te plait »**

Un soupire lourd, des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, Bill sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il se retrouva face-à-face avec un Tom qui lui envoya un regard assassin, qui se métamorphosa rapidement en un regard désireux.

**« Si t'étais pas aussi beau, je te claquerai la porte au nez. Allez, entre »**

Bill s'exécuta et pénétra à petites enjambées dans chambre, jusqu'à se retrouver devant le lit défait. Il s'agenouilla sur le matelas, s'asseyant sur ses talons, et enjoignit du regard Tom à le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'assit en tailleurs face à lui, le fixant sans ciller, le mettant mal à l'aise.

Bill prit une longue inspiration, et se lança.

**« Je suis désolé Tom, extrêmement désolé.** **Je n'aurais jamais du te dire de telles choses, surtout que je ne les pensais pas. C'est déjà sûrement compliqué pour toi, alors, si en plus j'en rajoute une couche…Excuse-moi.**

**« Et, je ne sais pas quoi dire, Tom. Toi et moi on se comprend tellement mieux sans parole qu'avec. Alors… »**

Bill prit dans les siennes les mains de Tom qui se releva sur les genoux.

**« Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, Tomi »**

Tom mordilla son piercing en penchant légèrement la tête, interrogateur.

**« Tout ? »**

Bill confirma. **« Tout »**

Une microseconde ne s'était pas écoulée que les lèvres de Bill étaient déjà happées par celles de son double. Tom rapprocha leurs corps et lia plus fermement leurs mains, emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de Bill. Le baiser ne resta que peu de temps en surface, Tom pénétrant rapidement la bouche de Bill de sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord tendrement, presque paresseusement, et leurs mains se firent moites. Tom intensifia le baiser et, sans détacher leurs lèvres, allongea Bill sur le lit, montant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous son haut, et ses pouces caressèrent son ventre en de petits cercles. Sa bouche se pressa davantage contre celle de Bill et il gémit, se sentant durcir. Il suçota sa lèvre inférieure alors que son bassin remuait contre le sien, les enfonçant tout deux dans le matelas.

Ses hanches partirent en avant et Bill gémit à son tour, piquant un fard monstrueux. Tom s'immobilisa et décolla ses lèvres de celles de Bill, relevant la tête pour le contempler avec un sourire satisfait.

**« Tu bandes »** constata Tom en écrasant de nouveau son entrejambe de la sienne.

Bill rougit encore plus et cacha son visage derrière ses mains, honteux.

**« Bill, c'est merveilleux »**

**« Je ne crois pas, non »** rétorqua l'intéressé. **« Tom, c'est gênant »**

**« Ca ne l'est pas »** chuchota Tom, se penchant pour coller ses lèvres contre son oreille.

Il attrapa son lobe entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement.

**« Tom »** protesta Bill **« arrête »**

Tom releva la tête **« Non ».**

Sa bouche effleura celle de Bill et il souffla contre elle, la faisant frémir. Sa main droite délaissa son ventre pour descendre plus bas, bien plus bas, et défit le premier bouton de son jean.

**« Tu en as aussi envie. Laisse toi faire »**

Il fit glisser le long des jambes fines le jean d'un Bill docile, et il l'envoya valser sur la moquette.

**« Tu ne veux pas me toucher, je sais. Mais moi, je le veux »**

Il s'attaqua au T-shirt de Bill et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

**« Tomi, je ne suis pas sûr que… »**

**« Chut »** Tom clôt ses lèvres avec son index **« fais-moi juste confiance, d'accord ? »**

Bill hocha la tête, et tout son corps se cambra lorsque la langue de Tom effleura son téton, avant de tracer lentement un cercle autour. Ses doigts malaxèrent à travers le boxer les fesses de Bill qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il prit son téton durci entre ses dents, le suçant. Bill rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant aller alors que Tom déposait une lignée de bisous le long de son torse imberbe.

Tom se stoppa à quelques millimètres de l'élastique de son sous vêtement, et souffla doucement contre la bosse largement visible, envoyant une dizaine de frisson à Bill qui se crispa jusqu'au orteils. Il frotta son nez contre le tissu humide, et sourit à part lui-même. C'était peut être stupide à penser, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère bander. De la paume de la main, il appuya contre le sexe gonflé qui se durcit encore davantage sous la lente caresse.

N'y tenant plus, il retira le dernier vêtement de Bill, et l'envoya rejoindre les autres sur le sol.

Le regard de Tom coula le long du corps nu, se voilant de plus en plus de désir, et Bill se tortilla sous lui, gêné. Et inavouablement impatient.

Tom attrapa les mollets de son double et les remonta sur le matelas, écartant les cuisses d'un Bill plus rouge que jamais, exposant son anatomie de la manière la plus indécente qu'il soit.

Tom taquina du bout de la langue le sommet de son sexe, titillant en même temps ses testicules de ses doigts, électrifiant Bill qui haleta.

Puis ils s'enroulèrent à la base de sa verge, avant de la remonter doucement, et Tom adora la façon dont la peau roulait sous ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais touché un homme de cette manière, et il décida qu'il ne voudrait jamais toucher un autre penis que celui de Bill.

Sa langue glissa contre la fente et il goûta la saveur du sexe de Bill, la trouvant délectable. Tout ce qui avait rapport à Bill était délectable pour Tom, de toute manière.

Bill se redressa sur ses coudes et baissa les yeux vers Tom, gémissant autant en voyant qu'en sentant son gland se faire aspirer par la bouche chaude. Ses pupilles dilatées se fondirent dans celles de Tom, et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation purement érotique. La bouche de Tom glissa le long de son pénis, l'engloutissant le plus possible, et il entoura sa base de sa main. Sa langue se colla contre la chaire dure, et Bill se laissa retomber en arrière, expirant le peu d'air que contenaient encore ses poumons.

Les lèvres remontèrent doucement son sexe avant de le redescendre, et de le remonter encore. La main accompagnait les allées et venues au même rythme enivrant, et Bill se sentit perdre la tête. Il se surprit à vouloir plus, et se mordit les doigts pour ne pas hurler sa frustration. Tom le suça plus fort et il couina, son corps se courbant sous l'assaut du plaisir qui l'envahissait par vague.

Et puis, plus rien. Juste un froid inconfortable. Le visage de Tom fit soudain face au sien, et il chuchota :

**« N'aie pas honte, Bill, ne soit pas gêné, et surtout, ne te retiens pas de gémir »**

Il retira les doigts de Bill d'entre ses dents, et les emprisonna entre les siens.

Sans daigner les délivrer, il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Bill avant de retourner…plus bas.

Il ré engloutit le pénis dur dans sa bouche brûlante et l'humidifia de sa salive. Il pouvait sentir le membre pulser à l'intérieur de lui, et il le prit au plus profond de sa gorge, déglutissant. Bill émit un long gémissement, se laissant enfin pleinement aller au plaisir que Tom lui procurait. Un long tremblement parcourut son corps entier, et il gémit encore alors que Tom l'aspirait plus fortement.

Ses plaintes résonnaient comme la plus merveilleuse des mélodies aux oreilles de Tom, qui le suça encore plus durement, voulant lui faire voir les étoiles, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il repensa aux autres hommes que Bill avait connus et grogna de jalousie. Les vibrations que ce grognement provoqua autour de Bill lui envoyèrent des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, et son dos se courba alors qu'un spasme le parcourait de la tête en pied.

Tom entendit son frère crier son nom, et il chassa les autres amants de Bill de sa tête. Pour l'instant, Bill était à lui, rien qu'à lui, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

**« Tom »** couina Bill une dernière fois en plongeant ses mains dans les dreads de Tom.

Son sexe pulsa entre les lèvres de Tom, et ce dernier comprit qu'il approchait dangereusement de la jouissance. Il effectua des dernières allées et venues rapides, creusant les joues pour accentuer le contact entre leurs peaux. Tom aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité, mais il savait que c'était impossible, alors il s'ingénia à faire venir Bill.

Bill tira sur les dreads de Tom, se raccrochant à ce qu'il pouvait alors qu'il voyait blanc. Durant un instant, il ne vit et n'entendit plus rien, ne sentant rien d'autre qu'une décharge de plaisir lui parcourir les veines. Puis il jouit dans un râle, et son corps retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

Il haletait, ne se remettant pas de son orgasme, et n'arrivant pas à réaliser que c'était son frère jumeau qui le lui avait offert. Ne voulant pas réaliser, en fait.

Mais un corps chaud s'allongea à ses côtés, l'enlaçant avec possessivité, et il ne put nier l'évidence.

Il avait aimé se faire sucer par son frère.

---

Un pâle rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, dévoilant dans sa splendide nudité un corps endormi. Une lente caresse du bout des doigts contre sa peau douce, glissant sur le torse nu et se perdant sur la cuisse chaude, le fit frissonner, et il remua légèrement, sans s'éveiller pour autant.

Les yeux et les doigts de Tom n'avaient de cesse d'assouvir leur soif de caresse, et ils parcouraient Bill encore et encore, depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà.

Le réveil de Tom avait été incontestablement le meilleur de sa vie, et il n'avait pu se tirer de sa contemplation silencieuse depuis. Il approcha son visage de celui de son jumeau, et souffla doucement contre ses lèvres, adorant le frémissement qu'il leur provoquait alors. Sa bouche dévia vers la gorge de Bill et il la lécha du bout de la langue, ne se sentant jamais repu de cette délicieuse saveur. Il s'allongea sur le flanc à ses côtés, et emmêla ses doigts aux mèches noires, jouant avec. Sa deuxième main s'égara sur le ventre de Bill, retraçant le contour de son nombril, s'y enfonçant, s'en extirpant, inlassablement.

Bill gémit doucement, encore prisonnier des limbes du sommeil, et Tom sentit une nuée de papillon prendre son envol en lui. Le son était exquis à son oreille, et il se remémora sa nuit, lorsque Bill gémissait pour lui. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Bill avait tourné la tête vers lui, le regardant en battant des paupières.

**« Hey Tom »** chuchota Bill en se frottant les yeux, essayant de rendre sa vision moins floue. **« Bien dormi ? »**

**« A merveille, avec toi nu contre moi »** sourit Tom **« d'ailleurs, tu l'es encore »**

A ces mots, Bill rosit et se releva vivement pour chercher où le drap avait bien pu tomber.

D'une pression contre son torse, Tom le fit retomber en arrière, puis il s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin. Appuyant ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage de Bill, il frôla ses lèvres avant de murmurer contre elles.

**« Billi, tu es magnifique »**

Et il l'embrassa tendrement, emmêlant amoureusement leurs langues.

Lorsqu'elles se dénouèrent, ils pantelaient tout les deux, et Tom resta un moment à reprendre sa respiration, les yeux clos. Il les rouvrit et laissa retomber son visage à côté de celui de Bill, se rallongeant contre lui. Son haleine chatouillait l'oreille de Bill, et il reprit la parole d'une voix douce alors que sa main retenait celle de Bill qui recherchait toujours une couverture pour se dissimuler.

**« Bill, tu t'es toi-même déshabillé devant moi, tu te rappelles ? »**

**« Ce n'était pa- »** tenta de répliquer Bill, se faisant couper par un index se pressant contre sa bouche.

**« Je t'ai caressé, je t'ai embrassé, plusieurs fois même, et enfin »** il marqua une pause **« je t'ai sucé et fais jouir »**

Bill couina et plaqua ses mains contre son visage pour dissimuler sa gêne.

**« Tom ! »** protesta-t-il vivement **« c'est vraiment embarrassant »**

**« Non »**

Tom écarta les mains de Bill, et son nez effleura le sien. L'androgyne clôt ses paupières alors que Tom frottait son nez contre le sien.

**« Tu sais Bill »** commença-t-il alors que sa main touchait délicatement son aine, ne se lassant pas de retracer les contours de l'étoile noire tandis que Bill se tortillait sous lui.

**« La chose dont j'ai le plus envie maintenant, c'est de te faire l'amour »**

Bill tressaillit vivement et écarta les doigts de Tom.

**« Tom, non »** l'angoisse était perceptible dans sa voix, mais Tom ne s'en offusqua pas. **« On peut pas, c'est trop…étrange »**

**« Etrange ? Parce que tu n'en as pas envie ?»**

Bill baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, mortellement gêné.

**« On est jumeaux, Tom »** trancha-t-il, et Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Bill, tu n'en as pas envie, tu peux le dire »** se vexa-t-il en s'asseyant **« je m'en doutais, c'est juste que… »**

**« Que ? »** Bill se redressa à son tour, face à lui.

**« Que j'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse. Tu sais, c'est dur, dans tous les sens du terme, d'avoir envie de toi en permanence. De n'avoir plus qu'un seul désir : te faire l'amour et te faire mien. » **

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, et Bill s'attendrit.

« **S'il te plait, Billi, peut-être qu'un jour… ? » **supplia-t-il.

**« Et après, quoi ? »** interrogea doucement Bill en posant une main sur son épaule. **« On fait l'amour, et, quoi ? Et si tu avais envie de recommencer ? Et si tu en voulais encore, cela ne serait-il pas cruel de ma part de t'avoir fait miroiter la chaleur ma chaire, pour te la retirer ensuite ? »**

Tom avait failli perdre contact avec la réalité aux simples mots « on fait l'amour », et il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

**« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire, là ? Plus j'en ai, plus j'en veux. Pour chaque millimètre de toi que tu m'accordes, mon corps en réclame un nouveau. C'est juste, inévitable. »**

**« Mais Tom, réfléchis, tu ferais quoi, après ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais après, bordel ? »**

Bill commença à s'énerver, il aurait voulu que Tom saisisse ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

**« On ne saura pas un couple pour autant, on sera juste deux frères jumeaux qui ont couché ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on s'aimait, il n'y aura pas de coup de foudre, pas de moment magique à la Disney où l'on tomberait amoureux l'un de l'autre pour l'éternité. »**

**«Mais je crois bien que je le suis déjà »** Tom fixa son regard dans le sien. **« amoureux de toi, Bill »**

Il ferma les yeux **« et j'en ai putain de rien à foutre qu'on soit frères »**

Bill écarquilla les yeux et déglutit, la situation était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas seulement à faire face au désir grandissant de Tom, mais aussi à son _amour._

Tom commençait à se lever pour s'enfuir, et Bill le retint par le bras.

**« Reste, c'est ta chambre. Et tu n'as aucune raison de fuir. »**

**« Aucune raison de fuir ? Putain Bill, j'ai réussi à tomber amoureux de mon frère, ça n'aurait pas du arriver !»** Tom se prit la tête entre les mains, anéanti.

**« Mais c'est arrivé »** conclut Bill **« c'est juste…okay, c'est bizarre, mais, Tom, tu comptes faire quoi ? M'éviter ? Je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai besoin de toi, quels que soient tes sentiments pour moi »**

Tom planta son regard dans celui de Bill, et détacha toutes les syllabes **«Je t'aime »**

Bill se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

**« Et je dois faire quoi, moi ? Comment je dois agir avec toi ?**

**« Dis-moi, Tom. Je dois te laisser continuer sur cette pente glissante, te permettant d'aller de plus en plus loin avec moi, ou, au contraire, te repousser pour te faire moins souffrir ?**

**« Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi, Tom. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi »**

**« Alors, dis-moi qu'on le fera, au moins juste un fois »**

Bill baissa son regard vers ses doigts qu'ils trituraient. Il réfléchit, mais au fond il savait déjà la réponse, comme il savait déjà qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre Tom le plus heureux possible. **«Tu sais Tom, j'aime quand tu me caresses, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses, et j'ai aimé…hier»** chuchota-t-il presque timidement avant de rajouter **« Alors, c'est promis »**

Il releva la tête vers son frère, décidé.

**« On fera l'amour, Tom »**

---

Ses orteils se crispèrent, et son corps se cambra alors qu'il plaquait une main sur la paroi froide du bus. Il se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas gémir, et ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux révulsés. Il tira plus fort sur son pénis, et crut bien qu'il allait jouir.

Lorsque Tom ouvrit les yeux, il les écarquilla instantanément. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était tout simplement jouissive, et il se sentait déjà durcir. Il admira Bill avec une fascination se rapprochant du voyeurisme, et il déglutit lorsque son regard parcourut l'entièreté de son corps. Bill avait les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille, sa tête était rejetée en arrière et son dos se courbait. Entre ses jambes écartées, sa main caressait rapidement son sexe, et son autre main glissa le long de la paroi en un couinement.

Pourtant, Bill se mouvait avec une sensualité quasi-silencieuse, et seuls les quelques gémissements qu'il ne parvenait à retenir troublait le silence qui régnait dans le tourbus uniquement habités par les jumeaux.

Tom sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, et il se leva de sa couchette pour parcourir la minuscule distance qui la séparait de celle de son frère. Il s'installa à genoux entre ses jambes, et Bill rouvrit immédiatement les yeux en sentant le matelas s'affaisser sous lui. Son corps retomba contre le lit et sa main se retira vivement de son sexe alors qu'il se relevait sur les coudes, honteux.

Il haletait, et Tom plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, poussant son torse pour qu'il se rallonge entièrement. Il aspira sa langue dans un bruit de succion, et ils gémirent tout deux. La fièvre prit possession d'eux, et Tom se releva pour retirer et balancer sur le sol son t-shirt. Il se rabaissa ensuite, se soutenant sur ses coudes posés de part et d'autre du visage de Bill. Son bassin partit en avant, faisant se heurter leurs sexes durs, uniquement séparés par le tissu de son boxer, et une décharge électrique parcourut leurs corps.

Bill pencha la tête en arrière, laissant libre accès à son cou que Tom s'empressa de dévorer des lèvres, aspirant la peau jusqu'à voir apparaître des traces bleutées. Son entrejambe se pressa encore contre celle de Bill, et la frustration eut raison de lui. Il se redressa soudainement et retira prestement son sous-vêtement, se recollant aussitôt contre Bill.

Son érection entrechoqua celle de son frère, et elles se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, leur tirant un gémissement. Bill tendit le bras et agrippa la nuque de Tom, l'amenant vers lui pour plaquer leurs bouches, alors qu'il soulevait son bassin pour accentuer le contact. Tom fit lentement glisser son penis le long de celui de Bill, leur envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

La chaleur affluait par vague en lui, et Tom ne savait plus où donnait la tête. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était la peau brûlante et douce de Bill collée contre la sienne, et ce dernier qui se tortillait sous lui, recherchant le plus de contact possible.

Bill enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure, se raccrochant à ses dreads pour ne pas sombrer. Tom faufila sa main gauche entre leurs deux corps pressés, et l'enroula autour de leurs verges, augmentant encore d'un cran leur excitation. Il comprima les deux virilités entre ses doigts, leur faisant presque mal, et leur imprima un mouvement de frottement. Les peaux ripaient délicieusement l'une contre l'autre, et Bill se crispa jusqu'aux orteils en soupirant. Il roula des hanches, et un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux, et leurs gémissements s'amplifièrent proportionnellement à la dose de plaisir qui se déchargeait en eux.

Leurs corps transpiraient et glissaient l'un contre l'autre, et la bouche de Tom se perdit contre la gorge de Bill. Il suça et mordilla sa pomme d'Adam, alors que ses doigts agrippaient les cheveux de Bill, les tirant légèrement pour qu'il rejette davantage la tête en arrière.

Bill s'arqua sous lui, et leurs torses en sueur se retrouvèrent entièrement plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir la cage thoracique de l'autre se gonfler et se dégonfler au rythme irrégulier de leurs respirations saccadées, et ils cherchaient tous les deux un peu d'air à respirer.

N'en pouvant plus, Tom se releva et plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Bill, l'enfonçant dans le matelas. Bill écarta davantage les cuisses et Tom plongea brutalement entre elles, avant de reprendre le mouvement de vas et viens de leurs deux sexes. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, et Bill n'était plus que gémissements sous lui, ce qui l'excita davantage.

Un doigt s'introduit sans prévenir en Bill, et il hoqueta.

**« Tom »**

L'intéressé lui sourit innocemment, et replia soudainement son index, heurtant précisément l'endroit qu'il visait. Bill cria une dernière fois et se répandit contre son ventre, se cambrant avant de retomber à plat sur le matelas, pantelant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, et il sentit contre sa cuisse l'érection non soulagée de Tom, allongé sur le flanc à ses côtés. Bill se retourna face à lui et planta profondément son regard dans le sien. Tom ouvrit la bouche, mais Bill l'intima au silence en closant ses lèvres des siennes, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa nuque pour maintenir leurs visages proches.

Sa main libre effleura son torse avec une lenteur frustratrice, et elle s'arrêta au niveau de son aine, hésitante. Le cœur de Tom palpitait d'espérance, et il suçota tendrement la lèvre inférieure de Bill, l'incitant à poursuivre. Sa main recouvrit celle de Bill, et elle accompagna sa descente jusqu'à sa virilité, où elle l'abandonna pour remonter se perdre dans la chevelure en bataille de Bill.

Bill hésita encore, sentant la peau brûlante frissonner au contact de ses doigts. Puis, du bout de l'index, il remonta doucement le long de la verge dure, et Tom cessa de respirer.

Les doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et Tom aurait put jouir rien qu'à l'idée que Bill caressait son pénis de sa propre initiative. La pression autour de son sexe augmenta, et il couina alors qu'il roulait sur le dos. Bill suivit le mouvement, et entama un lent vas et viens autour de sa virilité.

Il sentait la peau brûlante glisser entre ses doigts, la sensation n'était plus nouvelle pour lui, mais penser que c'était celle de son jumeau le rendait maladroit et incertain. Son pouce appuya contre le gland de Tom qui soupira son prénom, le fait d'être enfin touché par Bill décuplant son plaisir.

Bill le masturba plus énergiquement, et le bassin de Tom partit en avant alors qu'il gémissait sans retenu.

Le sexe de Tom pulsa dans la main de Bill, et ils savaient tout deux qu'il était proche de la jouissance. Bill accéléra encore le rythme de ses caresses, et Tom vit blanc. Il se libéra dans sa main en criant son nom, et le répéta encore en une longue litanie alors qu'il respirait irrégulièrement.

Bill se rallongea, et Tom enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui, plaquant son torse contre le sien pour lui dévorer fiévreusement les lèvres.

Il rompit le baiser, et Bill haleta à son tour.

**« T'es complètement dingue »** souffla-t-il entre deux aspirations.

**« Dingue de toi »** répondit simplement Tom, et Bill lui sourit **« Dingue comme toi »**

Bill grogna et cacha son visage écarlate contre son cou. Tom rit et resserra son étreinte, soupirant de bien être. Ils remuèrent encore un peu, puis Bill sombra dans le sommeil, rapidement suivi de son frère.

---

Bill avait chaud, extrêmement chaud, et il avait la désagréable impression que tout son corps se liquéfiait sous l'effet de cette abominable chaleur intérieure. Il étala en grand ses bras sur le lit, et n'heurta que la cloison du bus. Sa main tâtonna le matelas et il papillonna des yeux, tournant la tête sur le côté.

Il était seul dans le lit, et pourtant il lui semblait être allongé dans une fournaise. Il soupira et s'assit, posant ses deux pieds sur le sol. Son corps transpirait, et un terrible mal de crâne le lançait. Il se leva, et sa vision se fit floue alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement. A pas lents, il se dirigea vers l'avant du tourbus à la recherche de son frère, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il ne se recouchait pas immédiatement. Il s'essuya le front et trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse au mur et jurant faiblement.

**« Putain »**

Tom releva la tête de son bol de céréales, et chercha son frère des yeux. Il le vit arriver en tanguant, une main appuyée contre la paroi pour ne pas chuter, et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Bill était nu, et pâle comme un mort.

**« Billi ? T'as pas l'air bien »** s'inquiéta-t-il **« ça va ? »**

Un vague grognement lui répondit et Tom délaissa la banquette sur laquelle il était installé, pour se rapprocher de son jumeau. A peine avait-il effectué un pas que Bill s'effondrait entre ses bras, son front heurtant son épaule et ses mains s'agrippant mollement à son t-shirt.

La peau de Bill était brûlante contre lui, et Tom souleva ses cuisses pour qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille.

**« On va aller se recoucher, hein »**

**« Groumpf »**

**« C'est ça ''groumpf'', si tu veux »** plaisanta Tom en roulant des yeux.

Il le porta laborieusement à travers le bus, se félicitant d'être plus musclé que Bill, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, et atteignit sa couchette sur laquelle il étala son jumeau. Il se pencha et extirpa du tiroir sous le lit un de ses larges t-shirt et un de ses boxers qu'il déposa sur le matelas.

Sa main fraîche se posa contre le front de Bill, et il jura alors que Bill soupirait de contentement.

**« Putain, t'as trop de la fièvre »**

**« Encore »** marmonna Bill.

**« Okay, meilleure idée, la douche ! »**

Il passa un bras sous le dos de Bill et le tira vers lui, le reprenant entre ses bras. Il l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain, et le poussa dans la douche minuscule. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alluma le jet d'eau froide, qui s'écrasa contre un Bill recroquevillé sur le sol. Il régla la température vers plus chaud, et s'abaissa vers son frère.

**« Billi, ça va aller ? »** Il caressa doucement sa joue, essayant de faire abstraction du fait que Bill était totalement nu face à lui.

Bill hocha vaguement la tête, la douche lui faisait du bien, il n'avait plus la désagréable sensation d'être collant de sueur – et de sperme, et il avait moins chaud.

Au contraire, il avait presque froid, et il se mit à grelotter. Tom coupa l'arrivée d'eau et attrapa une serviette. Il tira Bill par le bras pour le remettre debout, et l'enveloppa dans le tissu moelleux. Il le frotta vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peu près sec, et enroula une deuxième serviette autour de ses cheveux dégoulinants.

Puis il l'entraîna à sa suite en le soutenant jusqu'aux couchettes, et lui enfila les vêtements qu'il avait préparé préalablement. Bill se laissa faire docilement, et se recoucha sur le lit.

Tom s'éloigna et partit en quête d'aspirine et d'un verre d'eau. Il revient victorieux, et força Bill à avaler le cachet avant de le questionner.

**« T'as chaud ou t'as froid ? »**

**« Chaud…Froid…»** répondit évasivement Bill **« Viens »**

Tom s'exécuta avec grand plaisir, retirant son t-shirt mouillé, et s'allongea derrière Bill, l'enlaçant et calant son torse contre son dos. Bill ferma les yeux et soupira, il allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Tom glissa son nez dans la chevelure humide de Bill et inspira son odeur.

**« Tu sens foutrement bon »** la phrase lui avait échappée et Bill gloussa faiblement, commençant déjà à s'endormir.

**« Je sais »** Il remua et poussa un long soupir, entrant déjà dans le sommeil **« c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes »**

Tom resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Bill.

**« C'est pas uniquement pour ça que je t'aime »** murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors que Bill ronflait déjà.

---

Un souffle tiède contre sa nuque, des bras aimant qui l'entouraient, une douce chaleur l'enveloppant, Bill aurait aimé pouvoir se réveiller ainsi tous les matins. Il se sentait mieux, sa poussée de fièvre étant repartie comme elle était venue, lui laissant pour seul souvenir un atroce mal de crâne. Il pesta, son réveil n'était peut-être pas si idyllique que ça, finalement.

**« Dès le réveil, tu râles toi »** Constata Tom en relâchant son étreinte pour s'étirer en gémissant. **« Ca va mieux ? »**

**« Ouais »** grommela Bill **« putain de migraine »**

**« Tant mieux, t'étais une vraie loque, c'est triste à dire. Me refait pas un coup pareil »**

**« Désolé »**

Bill s'étira à son tour, et ils se donnèrent mutuellement des coups involontaires, la couchette étant largement trop étroite pour deux. Puis Bill se résigna enfin à quitter le lit.

**« 'vais prendre une douche »**

**« Encore ? »**

**« T'emmerde »**

Tom rit alors que Bill s'éloignait déjà. Il se leva à son tour et commença à se vêtir, lorsqu'un qu'un cri indigné résonna dans tout le bus.

**« Tom ! »**

Bill déboula en trombe devant lui, le poussant contre le matelas et le fusillant du regard.

**«Tu m'as fais des putains de suçons ! Regarde ! »**

Il pointa du doigt les marques violacées qui ornaient son cou.

**« T'aurais pu éviter ! »**

**« T'avais qu'à m'en empêcher Monsieur Je-me-masturbe-à-côté-de-mon-frère-sans-aucune-pudeur Bill»**

Bill vira cramoisi et se rallongea à côté de Tom.

**« Okay, on oublie, hein ? »**

**« Je suis pas près d'oublier ça »**

Bill lui tira la langue, en rosissant encore, et Tom le renversa soudainement contre le matelas. Sa bouche se perdit contre celle de Bill et il la pénétra de sa langue, venant chatouiller le devant de son palais. Puis elle caressa celle de Bill, et ce dernier fit rouler la bille de son piercing le long de sa langue, le faisant gémir. Leurs lèvres se dévorèrent et Bill inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le bassin de Tom. Le baiser s'intensifia, et leurs températures corporelles augmentèrent de quelques degrés. Bill détacha leurs bouches, reprenant un instant son souffle, et replongea de plus belle contre les lèvres de Tom. Il les suçota, mordilla et dévora littéralement, ne s'en sentant jamais repu, et sa langue re-pénétra la bouche de Tom, luttant avec la sienne pour la domination du baiser.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues de Tom, et ce dernier posa ses doigts sur sa nuque, avant de les faire lentement glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer, et Bill se releva d'un coup, retirant prestement la main de Tom de sa chute de rein.

Il se coucha sur le dos à côté de Tom qui roula sur le flanc, s'appuyant sur soude, et plantant son regard dans le sien.

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me chauffes pour me laisser en plan ? »**

**« Je sais pas. Je suis désolé Tom. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé en premier »** se justifia Bill avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

**« Tu m'as grimpé dessus ! ** Fit judicieusement remarquer Tom avec un sourire en coin.

Son index vint caresser l'arrête du nez de son frère, et il poursuivit. **« Avoue juste que tu aimes m'embrasser presque autant que moi j'aime t'embrasser. »**

**« Tom, on met ça sur le compte de ma migraine, okay ? »**

**« Non. »** Tom rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Bill, leurs bouches ne se trouvant qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Les pupilles de Bill se dilatèrent alors qu'il sentait l'haleine chaude de Tom frôler ses lèvres, et il haleta.

**« Billi, essaye de résister, et tu verras.»**

**« Tom ? »**

La bouche de Tom effleura la sienne, et il déglutit, saisissant ce que Tom voulait lui faire comprendre : il avait une putain d'envie de l'embrasser. Il céda au désir qui enflammait ses sens, et pressa sur la nuque de Tom pour que leurs lèvres s'entrechoquent. La baiser fut passionné et brutal, comme s'ils avaient besoin de se prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas si faibles que ça face à l'autre.

Et ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

**« Wow »**

**« Je crois que je suis véritablement foutu si tu embrasses aussi bien»** remarqua Tom.

**« Alors on l'est tout les deux »**

Ils tournèrent le visage l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent.

---

Bill se prit la tête entre les mains, et soupira longuement. Oui, il était plus que ravi d'être de retour chez lui après cette longue tournée, mais les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées de jour en jour avec Tom. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux, et totalement tranquilles, qu'est-ce que Tom allait vouloir faire, cette fois-ci ?

Est-ce qu'il allait encore supplier Bill de le laisser lui faire l'amour ?

Bill se laissa tomber sur le lit, se roulant en boule en enlaçant ses genoux. Il savait que Tom aborderait encore ce sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cède, et accomplisse la promesse qu'il lui avait fait des semaines plus tôt.

Tom en avait largement plus qu'envie, mais, qu'en était-il de lui ?

Pouvait-il baiser, non, coucher, non _faire l'amour_, car il s'agissait bien d'amour, avec son frère jumeau ? Etait-il capable de ça ?

Il ne savait pas s'il en avait envie, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Tom oui. Cela ferait plaisir à Tom, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Tom soit heureux. Alors il le ferait.

A peine avait-il pris cette décision qu'une boule d'angoisse lui étreignit la gorge, et il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même en gémissant.

La porte de sa chambre grinça, et Tom se retrouva en quelques pas face au lit. Il s'approcha encore et s'abaissa vers son frère, caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

**« Bill, ça va pas ? »**

Bill marmonna un vague **« j'suis crevé »**.

**« T'étais trop stressé Bill. Tu te fous une pression pas possible avant chaque concert, et ça t'épuise à force. On a vécu des semaines particulièrement harassantes ces derniers temps. Faut juste que tu te détendes. »**

Bill s'étira de tout son long en baillant. **« Tu me fais massage ? »** quémanda-t-il en faisant une moue adorable.

Tom haussa un sourcil **« c'est une invitation ? »**

Bill soupira **« Non, juste un massage. Ca me fera du bien, et tu pourras caresser ma peau en toute impunité. C'est un accord correct, non ? » **

**« Ca marche »** rit le guitariste **« retourne-toi »**

Bill s'exécuta mollement et Tom s'assit à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses, remontant son t-shirt et le faisant passer par-dessus la tête de Bill.

**« C'est plus pratique »** se justifia-t-il avant que Bill n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Tout deux se rendaient compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation, mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient refusé ce petit moment de complicité. Les mains de Tom se posèrent sur le bas du dos de Bill, avant de le remonter lentement en faisant rouler la peau douce entre ses doigts. Il se stoppa au niveau des épaules, et les malaxa profondément, sentant les os bouger sous son massage.

Bill émit un son à mi-chemin entre le ronronnement et le gémissement, et se tortilla sous Tom.

**« Tu as mal quelque part ? »**

**« Plus bas »**

Les mains de Tom glissèrent des épaules vers le haut de son dos.

**« Encore plus bas – oui juste là »** gémit Bill.

**« Effectivement, t'es tout noué »** constata Tom en appuyant plus fortement **« ça fait du bien ?**

**« Trop »** soupira Bill en fermant les yeux.

Les mains de Tom dévalèrent sa colonne vertébrale, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le corps de Bill entièrement nu sous lui. Il presserait alors ses fesses de ses mains, avant de les écarter doucement pour pénétrer dans son intimité brûlante, le faisant crier.

Ses mains arrivèrent réellement sur les fesses de Bill, et il les posa dessus, massant délicatement par-dessus le tissu rêche du jean, appréciant leur moelleux.

**« Tom »** protesta Bill en se relevant sur les coudes.

**« Chut »** l'enjoignit à se taire Tom.

Il se pencha en avant, et ses bras se faufilèrent sous le torse de Bill alors que sa bouche suçait la peau dorée de son omoplate. Ses doigts effleurèrent le ventre de Bill, et il sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Bill la sentit aussi, qui se pressait contre son fessier, et il se crispa.

**« Fais-le Tom »**

Tom délaissa sa succion et s'étonna **« Quoi ? »**

**« Fais-le, juste fais-le »**

Tom déglutit durement **« t'es sérieux ? »**

Il lécha son épaule gauche et se sentit durcir davantage.

**« Fais-le avant que je ne change d'avis »**

Tom stoppa brusquement tout mouvement.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu puisses changer d'avis, Bill. Je veux que tu le veuilles »**

**« Tom, fais-le, et tais-toi »**

Bill se retourna, se retrouvant allongé sur le dos. Il attrapa les mains de Tom, et les fit descendre jusqu'à son ventre plat, ses abdos se contractant sous le toucher.

**« T'en meurs d'envie. Alors fais moi l'amour, putain ! »**

Il pressa les mains contre son entrejambe et la bouche de Tom s'assécha. Bill lui faisait complètement perdre la tête, à lui offrir ainsi ce dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Alors son corps s'activa, et il cessa de réfléchir.

Fébrile, il se débattit avec la ceinture de Bill qui finit par la déboucler lui-même, un léger sourire en coin. Puis Bill saisit le bas du T-shirt de Tom et lui retira, avant de l'envoyer valser quelque part sur la moquette. Il tira sur le large baggy qui prit le même chemin, et Tom le poussa pour qu'il se rallonge sur le matelas. D'un geste rapide, il lui enleva son jean, louchant sur son début d'érection dévoilé à travers le tissu fin de son boxer.

Des ses doigts, il taquina son penis, le tripotant pour le faire durcir, puis le serra brusquement dans sa main. Bill couina, et haleta alors que son sous-vêtement glissait le long de ses jambes, et il remua les pieds pour s'en débarrasser.

Une langue mutine chatouilla l'intérieur de son nombril, et il soupira de contentement en emmêlant ses doigts aux dreads de Tom. La langue remonta jusqu'à sa gorge, déposant un sillon tiède et humide sur son passage, et se perdit dans la bouche de Bill, qui la caressa tendrement de la sienne.

Tom descendit sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe, tapotant la chair du haut de sa cuisse, et Bill respira entre leurs lèvres. Les doigts de Tom couraient en cercle autour du sexe de Bill, sans jamais l'atteindre, et Bill se sentit rapidement frustré.

Tom effleura enfin sa verge de la pulpe de ses doigts, puis cessa tout contact, et Bill grogna en soulevant son bassin à la recherche d'un toucher plus appuyé.

**« Tom ! »** supplia-t-il

L'interpellé rit et le bâillonna à nouveau de sa bouche, avant de lui céder et de prendre son sexe dans sa main. Son pouce se pressa contre son gland, et s'humidifia du liquide séminal tandis que Bill gémissait faiblement. Il commença à caresser lentement son penis dur, resserrant plus ou moins fortement son étreinte autour de lui au gré de son envie. Il accéléra et ralentit le rythme de ses caresses, s'amusant des différents gémissements qu'il tirait à Bill selon son toucher.

Il sentait son corps se crisper et se décrisper suivant la cadence de ses mains, et il décolla leurs bouches.

Il faufila deux doigts entres leurs lèvres proches, et les enfonça entre celles de Bill qui les suçota, ondulant sa langue autour d'eux. Puis il les libéra, et Tom se recula sur lui, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Bill qu'il écarta. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son frère, cherchant son approbation, et le regard enfiévré qu'il lui rendit le rassura. Il pouvait y aller.

Il faufila une main entre les cuisses de Bill, repoussant ses fesses pour titiller son intimité du bout du doigt. Il testa la résistance de l'anneau de chair, avant d'y faire pénétrer la première phalange sans difficulté. Bill était moite et brûlant autour de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher, d'enfoncer son doigt plus profondément en lui, voulant davantage explorer son corps.

Il s'étendit au dessus de Bill, effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres. Il hésita un instant, avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

**« Bill, est-ce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un depuis…enfin depuis la dernière fois ? »**

Bill grogna **« c'est pas le moment pour discuter de ça »**.

Accentuant ses dires, il s'empala de lui-même plus profondément sur le doigt de Tom.

Pour ce dernier, cette réponse était aussi significative qu'un oui, et il se retira de Bill, par pur esprit de vengeance.

**« Ils ne te méritent pas »** décréta-t-il

**« Et toi… »** Bill tendit le bras vers le bas, cherchant la main de Tom **« tu me mérites, peut être ? » **

Il l'attrapa, et renfonça brutalement son index en lui, se cambrant en haletant.

**« Oui, parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui change tout »** répondit simplement Tom, caressant du bout du doigt les parois de son anus, à la recherche du petit renfoncement.

**« Quoi ? »**

Tom gratifia son lobe d'oreille d'un coup de langue, avant de murmurer en un souffle contre son oreille.

**« Je t'aime »**

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et poussa du doigt contre sa prostate. Bill rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, et Tom introduit un deuxième doigt en lui.

Il écarta ses chairs, le préparant avec application. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, était que Bill ait mal. Au contraire, il voulait que tout soit parfait, et doux.

Si Bill n'avait connu que la baise pour la baise avec des illustres inconnus, alors il découvrirait la tendresse dans le sexe.

Un troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres, et Tom effectua quelques lents vas-et-viens, effleurant son point G sans jamais y appuyer vraiment, frustrant ainsi Bill qui se tortillait sous lui.

Il se retira de Bill, et se replaça correctement entres ses cuisses. Bill lui lança un regard anxieux qu'il ne vit pas, alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tom se mordit violemment la lèvre alors que Bill tremblait contre lui. Ils y étaient, et ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment reculer. D'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient pas tellement envie, et même si Bill était légèrement inquiet – voire carrément angoissé, il ne protesta pas lorsque le gland de Tom se cogna contre son entrée.

Il chercha à se détendre, et Tom plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, suçotant amoureusement sa lèvre inférieure pour l'apaiser. Ses coudes reposaient de part et d'autre de sa tête, et Tom était partout autour de Bill.

Bill entrouvrit ses propres lèvres, et lécha celles de Tom alors qu'il le sentait s'enfoncer en lui.

Tom le pénétra avec une délicatesse et une tendresse infinie qui fit fondre Bill entre ses bras. Son pénis glissa si lentement en lui que Bill pouvait en sentir le moindre millimètre de peau, et il émit un long gémissement en fermant les yeux.

Puis Tom se retrouva comprimé dans la brûlante étroitesse de Bill, et il trouva ça foutrement bon. Jouissif comme un petit avant-gout du paradis avant l'enfer.

Remarquez, le paradis, l'enfer, cela revenait au même pour lui, car les deux se résumaient à Bill.

Bill ondula sous lui, et agrippa ses mains aux épaules de Tom, y plantant presque ses ongles. Il rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à ceux, brillants, de son amant, et un éclair de compréhension éclata en lui. Il réalisa qu'il faisait l'amour avec son jumeau, et tout son corps se crispa soudainement. Ses muscles se contractèrent autour de Tom qui couina. La pression était presque trop forte, lui faisant quasiment mal, mais il adorait cette sensation.

Cependant, il sentit les ongles de Bill griffer nerveusement sa peau, et il prit son visage entre ses mains, le couvrant de baisers papillons pour le détendre. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Bill, la douleur ou la peur, il ne saurait en définir l'exacte raison lui-même. Un mélange des deux, peut-être.

**« Billi…Billi détends-toi »** Le cœur de Tom s'affola **« tu vas te faire mal – tu te fais déjà du mal »**

**« Tomi »** Bill haleta **« continue »**

Tom obéit et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Bill, cajolant sa langue pour détourner son attention, et lui faire oublier les pensées, quelles qu'elles soient, qui le rendait si nerveux. Le stratagème fonctionna, et l'étau de chair qui l'enserrait se détendit.

Tom se retira de moitié de Bill, et le re-pénétra doucement, instaurant un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens. Il ne voulait pas de brutalité, il voulait que leur première –et peut être dernière- fois ensemble ait quelque chose de spéciale, d'inoubliable, et qu'elle laisse juste à Bill le souvenir d'une tendresse infinie.

Bill s'abandonnait enfin complètement entre ses bras, et il gémit sensuellement son prénom alors qu'il se laissait enivrer par les délicates pénétrations de Tom.

Les allées-et-venus s'intensifièrent, et Tom remonta les jambes de Bill plus haut, sous ses côtes. L'axe était meilleur, il tapa en plein dans la prostate de Bill qui cria. Lentement, mais sûrement, le plaisir grimpait en eux, et ils se sentaient perdre pieds.

Bill accompagnait les mouvements de Tom en soulevant son bassin, et les à-coups se firent de plus en plus rapides, et de moins en moins contrôlés. Ils ne sentaient plus que l'autre, et Bill ne voyait plus que des étincelles qui dansaient derrière ses paupières closes. Tom heurta son point G, encore, et encore, et ils gémirent tout deux. Leurs gémissements se taisaient uniquement lorsque leurs bouches se caressaient, et que leurs langues s'étreignaient.

L'adrénaline se déversa dans leurs veines, et Tom poussa encore plus fortement contre la prostate de Bill. Bill s'arqua alors qu'il jouissait entre leurs corps, son anus de se resserrant spasmodiquement autour du sexe de Tom. Ce dernier le pénétra une dernière fois le plus profondément possible, et il se libéra à son tour en Bill.

Il retomba sur lui comme une masse, et Bill l'enlaça avant de rouler avec lui sur le flanc, respirant péniblement.

Tom le gratifia d'un baiser sur le nez, et lui sourit doucement. Bill lui rendit son sourire, un peu gêné, et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'apaisant souffle chaud de Tom contre son visage. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, confortablement blotti contre le corps encore humide de Tom.

Tom dégagea son front des mèches brunes qui le barraient, et resta un instant à le contempler dans son sommeil, avant de l'y rejoindre.

---

Bill se défia du regard, avant de le laisser glisser sur le reflet de son corps nu que lui offrait le large miroir. Sa chambre était illuminée par les rayons du soleil, qui s'écrasaient contre les fenêtres, et enveloppaient la pièce d'une étrange sensation de tranquillité. Lui, il se tenait dans un coin, planté devant la glace accrochée au mur.

Il s'était éveillé quelques minutes auparavant, et s'était extirpé péniblement de l'étreinte de son frère. De son amant.

Il passa une main devant ses yeux cette pensée, puis retourna à son inspection de lui-même.

Il entendit son jumeau remuer dans le lit, et l'appeler faiblement, encore à moitié dans les vapes.

**« Billi… ? »** le ton était hésitant, comme si Tom craignait que Bill ne se soit enfuit durant son sommeil.

**« Je suis là »**

Tom tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix, et cligna stupidement des paupières.

**« Hey ! T'es réellement à poil ou c'est une illusion de mon esprit ? »**

Bill rit avant de lui lancer **« Viens là, s'il te plait »**

Son ton était redevenu sérieux, et Tom se plia à sa volonté sans rechigner.

A pas lents, il rejoignit Bill devant le miroir, leurs épaules se frôlant. Il observa à travers la glace le regard de Bill dévier de son corps vers le sien, et vice-versa. Etonné, Tom le dévisagea plus intensément, et constata que son frère avait le front plissé, un air concentré peint sur le visage.

**« Tu fais quoi exactement ? »**

Tom se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, après tout la situation était assez, surprenante. Eux deux, nus, devant un miroir. C'était quelque peu pervers, non ?

Bill releva ses grands yeux vers ceux du reflet de Tom, et ils s'embuèrent, sa vision se floutant.

**« Billi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?»** s'enquit Tom, ayant perdu toute envie de rire.

**« Montre-moi où nous sommes différent. »** le supplia Bill** « Dis-moi que nous ne sommes pas identiques Tom ! Prouve-moi que nous ne sommes pas, des putains de narcissiques. »**

Tom ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres, et il s'exécuta avec un sourire.

**« Franchement Bill, déjà, on a vraiment pas la même carrure »**

Bill baissa les yeux vers la moquette **« je fais ridicule à côté de toi, Tomi »**

**« Non »** Tom prit son menton entre ses doigts et releva son visage.

**« Tu es magnifique, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise avant que tu n'intègre pleinement cette idée ? Tu es magnifique, bien plus que je ne le serais jamais, et c'est une des choses qui nous différencie le plus. »**

D'un coup de langue, il lécha le grain de beauté qui ornait le dessous de sa lèvre.

**« Ca aussi, je ne l'ai pas »** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, avant de les retourner tout deux face au miroir.

**« Tu es plus grand que moi, plus mince que moi, tes cheveux sont colorés et les miens sont plus longs, tes sourcils sont plus épilés, t'as des tatouages –moi pas »** énuméra Tom consciencieusement, comme l'on réciterait une poésie bien apprise pour l'école.

**« Quand tu te maquilles et te coiffes, je me reconnais à peine en toi, et pourtant, moi je l'aime, notre ressemblance. Et notre principale dissemblance, Bill, c'est nous-mêmes. Nos caractères complémentaires, mais pas identiques. Nos goûts qui divergent, et nos idées contradictoires… »**

Tom se plaça derrière Bill, entourant sa taille de son bras gauche, et posant son menton contre son épaule.Sa main descendit le long de son torse, et redessina ses abdos fins.

**« Et puis »** recommença-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres **« ta bite est plus… »**

**« Tom ! » ** Le coupa Bill **« franchement, tu peux pas t'en empêcher »**

**« Non, je peux pas. Pas avec toi »** Accentuant ses dires, ses doigts glissèrent dangereusement vers son bas-ventre. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe, et Bill se dégagea brutalement.

**« Non Tom. T'as déjà eu ce que tu voulais hier soir ! »**

Blanc. L'atmosphère tiède vira glaciale à l'aide de cette celle phrase.

**« Tom, je voulais pas dire ça »**

**« Mais tu l'as fais. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, hein ? **

**Tu te prends toi-même pour une pute ou quoi ? Tu m'as offert ton corps pour être tranquille ?**

**Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu me gaves Bill ! Quand d'une main tu me caresses, de l'autre tu me frappes. Tu m'embrasses puis tu me mords, tu me touches puis tu me repousses, tu me chauffes puis tu me laisses en plan, tu me…. »** Tom se stoppa de lui-même « **Arrête de pleurer, tu agis comme une gamine, comme une vierge effarouchée. Et tu ne l'es même pas, tu ne l'étais même pas, putain »**

**« Casse-toi, Tom, dégage de ma chambre. Tu m'as baisé, t'es content, alors jarte maintenant »** Bill essuya rageusement une larme et poussa Tom **« je veux plus te voir ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me parler comme ça après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu sois heureux, et là j'en ai juste marre.**

**Je t'avais prévenu que rien ne changerait après qu'on l'ait fait, tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter. Alors maintenant, va fantasmer ailleurs ! »**

Il plaqua une nouvelle fois ses mains contre le torse de Tom, et y appuya de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve adossé à la porte. Puis il tourna les talons, et retourna se coucher sans un regard en arrière.

La porte grinça, puis claqua, signe que Tom lui avait obéi et était parti, et Bill se roula en boule.

Il songea qu'il était vraiment un connard. Et un lâche.

Mais un connard et un lâche amoureux, et il trembla plus fort.

---

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément en lui, et il n'arrivait pas à jouir. Son autre main pompait fermement son pénis, et il haleta. Il était proche, mais pas assez. Il s'empala brutalement, et la frustration se fit trop grande. Ce n'était pas ses doigts qu'il lui fallait pour venir, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus _volumineux._

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant contre le mur de la chambre, et Tom se réveilla en sursaut. La couette qui le recouvrait ne fut bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir, et il se retrouva avec le corps nu et brûlant de son frère à califourchon sur son bassin, se frottant indécemment sur lui.

**« Bill !»** protesta Tom **« tu fous quoi, bordel ? »**

**« Baise-moi »** lui ordonna Bill **« Baise-moi putain, j'en peux plus »**

Sans attendre de réponse, il abaissa le boxer de Tom, et écrasa son érection contre son entrejambe.

**« Bill, Bill, Bill at-attends » **Tom tenta de le stopper **« on se parle plus depuis une semaine, et tu me sautes dessus comme un nympho en manque ? »**

**« Justement - je suis - en manque »** haleta Bill sans cesser de se presser contre le pénis de Tom qui commençait à durcir

**« en putain de manque de toi. Y'a que toi qui peut me faire jouir. Je me masturbe, je me doigte, et rien. Je te veux toi, en moi, et rien d'autre »**

Tom déglutit et ouvrit des yeux ronds, alors que l'excitation lui faisait perdre toute forme de résistance. Bill voulait qu'il le baise, là, maintenant, et il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait, parce qu'il ne pouvait lui résister.

Bill constata que Tom était assez dur, et il plaça correctement son sexe face à son intimité. Il s'y empala brutalement et se cambra en arrière, ses cheveux fouettant ses épaules. Tom agrippa ses hanches, les serrant trop fort, et l'aida à se soulever. Il souleva son bassin au moment où Bill descendait le sien, et il tapa en plein dans sa prostate.

Bill cria et ses mains se plaquèrent sur les épaules de Tom, le maintenant enfoncé dans le matelas alors qu'il abaissait et relevait ses fesses. De plus en plus brusquement, de plus en plus brutalement, et Tom en perdit la tête.

Le plaisir affluait en eux, leurs envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout leurs corps, et le bassin de Tom claquait contre les fesses de Bill au rythme de ses pénétrations.

C'était brutal, c'était presque violent, et surtout, c'était terriblement bon. Meilleur encore que leur première fois, du sexe pour du sexe, point.

Leurs gémissements se muèrent en cris, leurs cris en hurlements, et ils étaient déjà épuisés. Tom se redressa, collant leurs torses en sueur, et la bouche de Bill plongea contre la sienne. Le baiser avait un gout de sexe, de sang, et d'amour. Un putain d'amour qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler et qui leur faisait, en ce moment même, complètement perdre les pédales.

Bill mordit la lèvre de Tom alors qu'il heurtait violemment sa prostate. Sa main s'enfouit dans ses dreads, et il rapprocha encore leurs bouches, approfondissant le baiser à son maximum.

Un dernier coup de rein, et il vit blanc. Tom continuait d'entrer et sortir de lui à une allure folle, et il ne percevait plus qu'un plaisir immense couler dans ses veines. Il perdit ses sens un à un, puis revint brusquement sur terre et se répandit contre Tom. Il pantelait, et sa vision était noire. Il sentit qu'on le basculait en arrière contre le matelas, et que Tom le pénétrait d'un coup de rein puissant. Puis il le sentit jouir en lui, et il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Tom était penché au dessus de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude.

**« Ca va ? »**

**« Wow »**

**« Je prends ça pour un oui »** sourit Tom, en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Immédiatement, Bill se colla contre lui.

**« Je crois que je suis foutu – je ne pourrais pu me passer de ça, Tomi.**

**J'aime quand tu es en moi, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être »**

Tom déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et Bill rosit.

**« Au fait, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça ''Wow'' »**

---

La langue de Tom remonta lentement le long de son dos, et il suçota avec application chacune de ses vertèbres. Bill sortait paisiblement du sommeil, et gémit sous l'attention, se tortillant un peu.

Il se sentait bien, il avait l'impression que tout était parfait, et le soleil qui réchauffait agréablement son corps ne faisait que raffermir sa sensation de bien-être.

La bouche de Tom atteignit le haut de son dos, et elle dévia vers son épaule, avant de glisser contre sa gorge.

**« Tomi ? »** hésita Bill

**« Hum »**

**« Tu crois au coup de foudre ? »**

Tom se redressa, allongeant doucement Bill sur le dos, et le dévisageant en plissant des yeux.

**« Peut-être, pourquoi ? »**

Bill détourna le regard, embarrassé.

**« J'y ai toujours cru moi, tu sais »**

Tom retint son souffle, comme si la moindre expiration pouvait briser cet instant. Il savait pertinemment ce que Bill allait lui avouer, ou du moins il espérait savoir, et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Habituellement, le romantisme de Bill l'exaspérait, mais là, il l'adorait juste.

**« Et je crois bien que je suis – en fait, si j'y réfléchis, ça ne doit pas tenir tant que ça du coup de foudre, vu que… Bref, c'est tellement étrange, je me demande si…**

**« Bill ! Crache le morceau »** le trancha Tom en souriant bêtement.

Bill expira et se jeta à l'eau.

**« Je t'aime Tom »**

Et Tom l'embrassa amoureusement, une larme de joie qu'il n'avait pu retenir dégoulinant le long de son œil.

**« Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Tu pouvais pas me résister »**

Bill lui donna une tape sur la tête.

**« Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des conneries »**

---

Tom tentait désespérément de ne pas dévier son regard vers le corps à demi nu, exposé d'une façon extrêmement tentante à uniquement quelques pas de lui. Un seul mini coup d'œil d'une nanoseconde, et il merderait, il en avait pleinement conscience.

Seulement, il savait qu'il avait le droit de merder, et il se retrouva derrière Bill en quelques enjambées. Ignorant le regard ahuri des deux autres, il enlaça sa taille nue et nicha sa tête contre son cou. Il suçota la peau tendre, et sentit la gorge de Bill vibrer alors qu'il riait.

**« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher »**

Bill jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la loge, où leurs deux amis les regardaient avec un air mi surpris, mi « je le savais bien ». Il haussa un sourcil dans leur direction, avant que Tom dévore sa bouche de la sienne, lui faisant oublier toute prudence. Puis leurs lèvres se détachèrent, et ils sourirent à l'unisson.

Tom tapota du doigt une trace bleutée sur le cou de Bill, et le regarda d'un air pseudo-accusateur.

**« Bill, c'est quoi cette trace-là ? »**

Bill roula des yeux en repensant au moment où Tom lui avait sorti la même question, des mois plus tôt.

**« T'es con »** soupira-t-il

**« Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes pour ça »** conclut Tom avec un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. et de son corps entier, mais dans un autre lieu, et plus tard dans la soirée cette fois. Et ce sera bien évidemment loin d'être la dernière fois.

**Fin**


End file.
